


Birthday Girl

by MissRedcoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, another silly ficlet, little sex mention at the end so I'm rating it T just to be safe, set in same AU as my last BelaBelg story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRedcoat/pseuds/MissRedcoat
Summary: It's Belle's birthday, and Natalya has a very sweet surprise for her girlfriend.





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I think I wrote this a while back for Belgium's birthday, but I can't really remember. Anyway, more self-indulgent rarepair fluff, enjoy!  
> \- MissRedcoat

“Are we there yet?”

“Nearly.” Natalya had her hands over her lover’s eyes, and was leading her somewhere Belle knew not where. Belle had been sitting in her room moments before, wrapped up in the newest title in her favorite “world cuisine handbook” series. She was just diving into the delicacies of South Korea when Natalya had arrived at the door, claiming she had a surprise for her girlfriend. And apparently, it was one that could only be presented with a classic blind-man’s-bluff-style reveal. 

Belle giggled. “How about now?”

Instead of answering, Natalya stopped leading Belle forward and dropped her hands. Now Belle could see just what Natalya was making a fuss about. 

“Oh Nat, you shouldn’t have!” Belle cried happily. A cake stood before them on the kitchen table, green frosting squiggled into a “Happy Birthday Belle” shining brightly underneath the glowing mismatched numeral candles atop the cheap store brand cake (which proclaimed Belle as turning 57, but never mind.) It wasn’t much, but to Belle it was priceless. 

“Aw babe, this is too sweet,” Belle said, planting a kiss on Natalya’s cheek. “Thank you!”

“It was nothing,” Natalya replied, a tiny smile on her lips. “Sister had to borrow candles from the mother down the hall, and the only two candles she had were seven and five.”

“Well in that case, I’m 57 today,” said laughing Belle. She wrapped her arms around Natalya. “I’d better blow them out before I get any older!” With a puff of air, Belle extinguished the dancing candle flames. She then picked up the plates and knife Natalya had made handy and served herself some of her cake. 

As Natalya helped herself to some cake, Belle sat down at the table and leant back to tuck into her own plate. Natalya sat down beside her and they ate the sweet treat quietly for a moment. 

“What if we just ate this whole cake,” Belle wondered aloud. “What if we just sat here and ate the whole darn cake, how fun would that be? Do you think Katyusha and Sadik would mind?”

“Probably not,” replied Natalya pensively, watching Belle giggle from the thought of eating “the whole darn cake.” “Sadik would somehow probably find some other sugar somewhere else instead.”

Belle took another slice and kept eating, indulging herself. “Mm... hey, Nat?”

“Yeah?”

Belle stood up, setting her cake back upon the table. She then threw a leg over Natalya’s chair and sat on her lap, smiling happily. “Thank you. I didn’t think anything was going to happen today.”

“Don’t mention it, babe,” replied Natalya, her hand reaching up to stroke Belle’s cheek.  

Belle smiled, and then leaned in and pressed her lips against Natalya’s. Slowly, their lips began the soft cadence of lovers’ rhythm, their tongues’ curiosity aroused to explore each other. They made out for a several seconds, savoring the kiss like the cake slowly melting on the table. 

Natalya broke the kiss first. “Do you want to have birthday sex?”

Belle laughed heartily for the first time all day. “Birthday sex sounds awesome.”

“Great,” replied Natalya with her slight, toothy grin. She then put and arm under Belle’s shoulders and knees and lifted her girlfriend. She then stood up and swept off towards their makeshift bedroom, carrying the taller girl princess-style while Belle continued her giddy schoolgirl giggling. 

“Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
